Ask Anybody
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [BB] Set after [2.14  The Man In The Mansion] Tact wasn’t Brennan’s strong point.


**Ask Anybody**

**[BB Set after [S2 'The Man In The Mansion' Tact wasn't Brennan's strong point.**

_**Disclaimer: I have custody of my Muse and the plot but I humbly acknowledge that I have no jurisdiction over the characters themselves.**_

**A/N:- I don't know what this is. Can it even be classed as a fic? It's kind of a drabble in that I just spurted it out instead spending an hour writing a paragraph like I usually do! Anyway I wrote it awhile ago and just found it so I thought I'd stick it on here.**

**['Ask Anybody' – Christine McVie**

"Sweetie, I don't know why you expect me to be all surprised. You're telling me things I can already see for myself." Angela said handing her a cup of coffee and sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"And you don't think it's weird and incomprehensible?" Brennan asked with a frown.

"Frankly I'd be afraid if he wasn't acting like this."

"Why?"

"It shows he really cares."

"If he really cares then wouldn't he be happy for me?" Brennan questioned.

"You really don't understand men do you?" Angela chuckled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Can you blame me? I don't tell Booth stuff and he complains that we're partners and I shouldn't hide things from him; I tell Booth things and he says there are some things I shouldn't be telling him about; He tells me I need to go out more and have a life; I get one and he refuses to acknowledge it. Now whenever I even mention Sully's name he abruptly changes the subject or just ignores me point blank and even when I don't talk about him, we never have a normal conversation like before…." Brennan sighed with a groan.

"Come on Brennan, even you must be able to see that Booth's jealous."

"Jealous? It doesn't make any sense. It's not like Sully's taking over his place professionally. Booth and I still work together, I'm still by his side being his partner as much as before Sully and I began dating and Sully isn't even worried about moving up the career ladder so it's not like he's milking me for information on Booth's cases ….."

"Seriously." Angela said, dead-pan. "You seriously think Booth's jealous because of his career?"

Brennan's face went blank. "Isn't that why-……." Suddenly a mixture of realisation and disbelief hit her. "No, no, Booth's not into me like _that."_

"Uhuh. You keep telling yourself that – it's obviously been working for the past two years." Angela replied sarcastically.

"God it's so him. He can date Cam but I have to be celibate for the rest of eternity? Chauvinistic double standards ……"

"Firstly he wasn't dating Cam – he was sleeping with her and they both knew it wasn't serious and secondly, he tried to keep it a secret so you wouldn't find out about it. You on the other hand shove you and Sully under his nose at every opportunity."

"I've stopped that. You told me it was insensitive last time so I haven't mentioned him to Booth once and he still speaks in monosyllables regarding anything which isn't related to the case." Brennan sighed.

Angela shrugged and stood up with a stretch. "You're just going to have to live with it Brennan. Forget about Booth – you're happy with Sully." She paused and turned. "You ARE happy with Sully right?"

"Of course." Brennan said but she knew she lacked conviction in her tone. "I – Just – Are you sure that Booth thinks of me like that?"

"Trust me sweetie – that guy's freaking in love with you. Ask anybody."

………………………

"Hey."

"Hey, here's the case file you wanted." Booth said, placing a file on her desk and then turning round to leave, adopting his new habit of avoiding any kind of chit-chat.

He had just reached the door when Brennan stopped him.

"Are you in love with me?" She asked bluntly. Booth froze mid-step. "Is that why you're insanely jealous of Sully and won't speak to me anymore?"

Her words hung in the air and the tension was so thick she immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut.

When he finally turned to face her, he had had enough time to compose himself and his face was devoid of any expression although he was obviously at a loss for words. He just stood there looking at her for the longest time almost as if he was willing her to simply burst out laughing and tell him that she was just pulling his leg. After a couple of minutes had passed he seemed to realise that she was actually serious and his face hardened and his eyes danced over her face. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, his voice tight before heading towards the door.

Brennan watched him go with a slight frown on her face. It suddenly occurred to her that when Angela had said 'ask anybody', she didn't mean it quite so literally.


End file.
